Only You: Mia Fiamma Effimera
by Princezz2Di4-Sis-M. Amanda
Summary: Harry and Severus were in love. Betrayal tore them apart. When the man he has loved for 16 years asks for his help. What will Harry decide? What will the children decide? Warnings inside. Despite bad summary please read. It's my first Story. Review !
1. Sevian

**Author's Note:**  Hello. This is my first story. I always think up stories but I never write them down. I posted a story on FictionPress.com but that was really more a test run to see how it's done than anything else. I didn't really like the story I just wanted something posted. I will try to be original with this story and any others I may write in the future but it's hard with so many great stories out there. I'm really only going on what I've read of others. That's not to say that I'm going to copy them but I'm going to use them as more like guides.  I hope you like this story. Flamers and anyone else who wants to review are welcome. Just as long as you tell me what I'm doing wrong or write and whether you like the story or not then you can write whatever you want. Oh and I would like to say that all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I did not have a beta for this. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his friends belong to JK Rowling. I own any characters you don't recognize as canon characters such as all the SEALs and anyone bearing the McAllister name.

**Summary:** Those he loved accused Harry of a crime he didn't commit and betrayed. (I know, I know, it's been done. I will try to make this as original as possible.) Sixteen years after he fled, he's asked to help those that betrayed him.

**Warnings:** THIS IS SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE/MALE LOVE. IT ALSO CONTAINS MALE PREGANANCY AS WELL AS UNDERAGE BUT CONSENUAL SEX. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**Pairings:** Harry/ Severus

 Severus/ Remus

 Hermione/ Ron

 Draco/ OC 

Sirius/ OC and others but I just don't feel like writing them down.

**FYI:** "……" spoken words

            '……' For Italian

_           Italics_ for thoughts

          **Bold for parstletongue**

          /++++++++++/ Signals flashbacks

Okay I guess that's it, that's all I need to say so on with the story. And **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter One

          Sevian McAllister ran down the hall of his high school towards the main office feeling anxious though this was definitely not his first time being summoned by the principle. He couldn't help but think that neither he nor his siblings had done anything in the past three days to warrant a summons and it was definitely too early to have pulled anything for the school day had just started_.  Maybe they found who were_ _responsible for Tuesday's food fight, he thought to himself.  Remembering how his chemistry teacher looked covered in gravy and corn caused him to chuckle out loud earning him weird looks from those he passed.  He simply grinned at them before turning the corner and colliding with someone coming down the hall.  He looked up in enough to time see dark eyes widen it shock.  Down he and the other person went with him landing on top. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking. I just…" He trailed off as he got a good look at the person he had landed on.  _

It was a man he'd never met, although he was reasonably sure he had seen his face somewhere before. Realizing he was staring, he quickly scrambled off the man muttering apologies as he helped him up.  Once they were both standing again, Sevian discreetly went back to his appraisal of the man.  The man had black shoulder length hair much like his own though the man's hair had a slightly greasy sheen to it.  His face was stunning and attractive even with the somewhat large beak that was his nose.  His body was slim, and while it wasn't broad, it was toned and muscular, taut with hidden strength.  Sevian wasn't sure about his height though but from what he could see the man stood at about two inches over his already six foot frame.  However, for all he was handsome, his most striking feature were his eyes.  They were pools of onyx that shined both intelligence and humor. A shocked Sevian came to the conclusion that one could get completely ensnared by those eyes if one weren't careful, as he found himself doing.  So lost in the others eyes he gave a slight jump when the man spoke. He heard a cool but irritated voice ask,  "Are you quite done?" 

Sevian came crashing back to reality to see the man's eyebrow raised in amusement.  _Okay, maybe _not as discreet as he had hoped, _he acknowledged to himself.  "I'm sorry for being so rude.  I'm usually not it's just that you look so familiar.  We haven't met before have we?" he asked just to be sure.  He knew that they hadn't, the recognition he felt was more like he had seen this man's photograph somewhere but just couldn't place it.  He heard someone snort over to his left, only then seeing the other person with the familiar man.  He turned his head to see another man standing there with brown hair and golden brown eyes.  While not as striking as the raven-haired fellow he was still nothing to sneeze at.  What struck Sevian as odd was how this man was just as familiar to him as the first.  Again realizing he was staring he blushed and turned back to the man he had run into and waited for him to confirm what he already knew.  At first, the man just stared until he realized that Sevian did indeed want an answer before replying, "No.  I'm sure we've never met before."  _

Before Sevian could ask the other man the same question, he heard a voice behind him speak his name. "Mr. McAllister.  I do believe I have an appointment with you and your siblings at this time." Sevian and the men turned to see Principal Shaver's blue eyes staring daggers at him.  All three of them gasped as they saw his appearance for he was truly a sight to see.  His hair and his normally gray suit had obviously been dyed, or charmed, he corrected himself after seeing the magic shimmering around the man. They were now the exact same shade of blue as his eyes.  The white shirt he usually wore with his gray suit was now a shocking pink and his black shoes were yellow and so bright they were practically glowing.  However, that was not the worst of it.  His skin was a disgusting vomit green with orange spots, and his lips were purple.  It was such a horrendous sight it had all three men open jawed and gaping like goldfish.  Sevian took all this in and, after getting over his initial shock, he soon had to fight to control the laughter he felt bubbling in his throat. 

_Syrian,_ he thought crediting his brother with the prank. _This has Syrian written all over it.  "Sir, is it 'Senior Spirit Week' already, and if so, which spirit day is it," he asked glad his voice had a faintly bewildered tone to it and none of the hysteria he felt rising in him.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the brown haired man struggle with his own laughter while the other kept his face expressionless._

"Don't give me that McAllister," Shaver answered with his eyes narrowed. "I know you and the others had something to do with this and I will not rest until I get to the bottom of it." He was literally shaking with fury and the color anger bought to his face only made his skin look more disgusting.

"But Sir, Principal Shaver.  I just arrived at school not an hour before and was only just sitting down in my English class before I was called to your office.  I can hardly take the credit for such a magnificent pra-," he cut himself off when he saw the principle's skin turn an even nastier shade as anger darkened his face again. "I mean sir, that I can hardly be blamed for such a show of disrespect if I wasn't even here to accomplish it" he finished, once again proud that his voice didn't give him away.  

            "Interesting story but I'm not buying it.  You and those other hooligans you call family have pulled off far worse pranks than this in a shorter amount of time than you had today.  I know it was one of you who did this to me and as I said before, I will get to the bottom of this if it takes me the rest of your high school careers." Shaver's voice had been getting lower with each sentence until he was hissing threateningly in Sevian's face. "Another thing that I must speak on is the fact that it has been over 20 minutes since I summoned you to my office.  Would you care to explain why it is I find you harassing today's visitor's?"

            Before he could open his mouth to protest someone beat him to it. "Actually Principal Shaver, Mr. McAllister's tardiness in answering your summons is my fault.  I wasn't watching where I was going after leaving your office and collided with him when I turned the corner.  He was just apologizing for something that was clearly my fault and offering to escort us to our destination when you came upon us," the onyx eyed stranger lied smoothly.  Sevian turned to the man that had just saved his ass and smiled.  He turned back to Shaver to see the man flustered and blushing adding more color to his already colorful appearance causing Sevian to inwardly flinch.  

            "See sir.  I wasn't harassing anyone.  I was merely offering my services as these two gentlemen looked quite lost before our little accident.  And as for these completely unfounded accusa-," he was cut off by an irate Shaver before he could fully express just how indignant he was.

            "Unfounded?" he fairly shouted. "Unfounded? Mr. McAllister these accusations are hardly unfounded considering your history with this school."

            "I'm sure I have no clue as to what your insinuating Principal Shaver-," again he was cut off.

            "No clue? Oh and tell me Mr. McAllister, who was it that started Tuesday's food fight? And who was it that set off stink bombs in the girls' locker room just as they were changing for gym? And who was it that threw explosives into the girls' toilet two months ago? And can you tell me who it was that filled balloons with honey and pickle juice before throwing it off the roof at last year's outdoor sports ceremony? Do you still have no clue as to what I am insinuating Mr. McAllister?"  (AN: Doesn't this guy sound like a certain Hogwarts professor?)

            "Okay sir, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you believe that I or one of the members of my family are responsible for one or more of these crimes," Sevian said in a somber yet sympathetic tone. The principal visibly pulled himself together and counted to ten before answering, "Yes, Mr. McAllister. I believe that you, your brother and your sisters are responsible for not only the afore mentioned pranks but a host of others as well."

            "And do you have any proof that these allegations are correct?" Sevian asked already knowing the answer.

            "I may not have proof of all your crimes but I do have proof that it was either you or your brother that started the food fight on Tuesday. I have an eyewitness," he finished smugly. 

            "I'm sure sir that after we, all six of us including your eyewitness, get together he or she will realize that what he or she saw was clearly wrong and that he or she is severely mistaken in believing one of us to be the culprit," the young man assured his principal.

            "Do you think me stupid, Mr. McAllister?" the principal asked him.  Sevian barely refrained from answering. "I will not allow my witness in your presence just so he can run scared when faced with the four of you." _So, the snitch was male,_ he thought to himself. 

Sevian looked at the principal making sure to have just the right amount of disbelief, hurt, innocence and insult in both his face and voice before speaking.  "Mr. Shaver, are you implying that me and my siblings are going to intimidate your witness into taking back his statement?  Mr. Shaver I may be wrong here but it sounds as if you think me know better than a thug."  

Shaver opened his mouth to comment but both principal and student were brought back to their surroundings by a throat being cleared.  Both turned to the brown haired stranger who was turning red with the effort of hold in his mirth. "I hate to interrupt," and he did indeed sound sorry, " but Mr. McAllister here has offered us the use of his knowledge and my companion and I really must be moving on." 

This seemed to fluster the principal again and he stumbled over his apologies before excusing Sevian to help the two men and reminding him that he still had an appointment so to make it fast.  He then walked quickly down the hall and to his office.  The three began walking down the hall before Sevian turned making sure that Shaver was completely gone before howling with laughter.  This seemed to set off the strangers and they too began laughing though onyx eyed wasn't as wild as Sevian and brown hair.  They must have made quite the sight if the looks they were getting as they walked down the hall were anything to go by. Once everyone was once again under control he turned to the two men and smiled. " Thank you so much for saving my ass.  I'd probably had gotten into more trouble if you hadn't been here."

"Oh, it was our pleasure. That was truly a remarkable show," brown hair answered for the both of them.  "It's always fun to help out fellow pranksters.  By the way, I'm Remus Lupin." 

The name sounded vaguely familiar though Sevian just couldn't place it. He introduced himself to Remus before turning to onyx eyes. "And you are?" he asked smiling. Surprisingly the man smiled back.

"I'm Severus Snape," he answered before offering his hand.  However he lowered it when he realized how pale Sevian had gotten as he said his name. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just…did you say Severus Snape?  As in Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, I did," Snape, answered with narrowed eyes.  "How did you know?"

Sevian ignored him and turned to Lupin. "And are you Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  And…werewolf?  Or should I say Remus Snape?" he asked his face going even more pale at Lupin's nod of affirmation and correction that it was still Lupin.  _Well this is unexpected, he thought to himself just before the world went black as he fainted. _

I know this probably sucked and if anyone even reads it you'd probably flame me. That's okay though I welcome flames. Just throw some helpful criticism in there and everything's cool. So on that note I leave you with PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. AND THANX FOR READING to those that were able to get through this crap. I can't even believe I'm going to post this.  Well anyway,

Ciao,

Paris


	2. Syrian

I Author's Note: I wasn't expecting the response I got to my first chapter. I was truly expecting everyone who responded to tell me what an utter failure I was.  Imagine my surprise when some of you actually told me what I had written was good.  I would like to say thank you.  I doubt any of you will ever know how much it meant to me to have gotten such a positive response. However, I have to admit. I'm not so sure I can make all my other chapter's as good as you seem to thing Chapter one was. To tell you the truth it was probably a fluke.  The product of insomnia and a lot of fruit snacks.  I will work as hard as I can on this story and no matter how long it takes and how irregular my updates become, I will not abandon this story.  I hope that reassures some of you. That's really all I can say now and if I think of something else I'll add it after the chapter. Oh, and the last chapter wasn't the Prologue as I had intended for it to be originally.  It's just plain old chapter one. I know that the shifting point of views may confuse some of you but I like stories where you can tell how others react and how they see things. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone you may recognize as a canon character.  Harry and his friends belong to JK Rowling and her associates. I own all the people you don't recognize.

Summary: Those he loved betrayed Harry.  Sixteen years later they need his help. It's been done but I'll try to make this as original as possible.  Includes Navy Seals, Snakes and smothering family members.

Warnings: THIS STORY IS SLASH.  THAT MEANS MALE/MALE LOVE.  IT ALSO CONTAINS UNDERAGE BUT CONSENSUAL SEX AS WELL AS MALE PREGNANCY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THESE THINGS THEN DON'T READ.

Pairings: The pairings were listed in chapter one.  The main one is Harry and Severus though there are others.

FYI: "……" spoken words        

        '…….' For Italian

        _Italics for thoughts_

        **Bold for parstletongue**

        /++++++++/ Signals flashbacks

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter Two

            Syrian sat across from his sisters, in the principal's office waiting for the man to return. _Honestly, he thought barely resisting the urge to check his watch for the third time. _With the way that man is carrying on you'd think this was the first time we did this or something similar to him. _That was most definitely not the case since he and his brother make it a priority to prank him at least once a month. Thinking of Sevian, he inwardly chuckled. He was definitely going to be upset that he wasn't included on this latest mission to cause the principal as much humiliation as possible.  __I wonder how long he'll be able to keep it together before exploding.  Probably not long, he admitted to himself knowing his brother's total lack of control at times. _Probably not long at all_.  Picturing the look of pure shock on his brother's face made him smirk._

"And what may I ask is so funny, little brother?" an amused voice asked.  Syrian looked up to meet the eyes of his sisters, Serena and Holly.  They were both easily the two most beautiful girls in the school.  Serena, with her long, silky black hair and emerald green eyes looked nearly identical to her two brothers, which made since, as they were triplets.  The three of them had the same features more or less with the exception of a few minor differences.  While Serena's hair was long reaching just past her waist, Sevian and Syrian's hair reached to their shoulders though all three of them had hair that glinted red in the sun. Syrian's hair also had green, gold, silver and red streaks running artfully through it.  However while Syrian and Sevian had the same hair, both Serena and Syrian wore the same black-framed wire-rimmed glasses as their father.  Syrian's facial features differed slightly from his siblings as well.  Sevian and Serena both had their father's nose and slightly rounded cheeks though their eyes were slanted differently. Syrian's nose was slightly hooked and his cheekbones were somewhat sharper then theirs making him favor his other parent more. All three had their father's full pink lips that were made for pouting and naturally arched eyebrows. Okay maybe not so identical but when the three of them were together you could usually tell that they were a set.  

Holly on the other hand was a complete contrast to the other three, which also made since, as she was one of their father's adopted children.  Where the triplets were dark, she was light with her blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.  She had a perfectly shaped small nose and thin lips that were naturally curved giving the impression that she was always smiling or that she knew some secret that no one else did, a look helped along by the ever-present sparkle of mischief in her eyes.  The triplets were only fifteen but looked much older than they were while Holly actually looked younger than her almost eighteen years would suggest.  She was short, only reaching 5'1", where Sevian and Syrian reached 6 feet even and Serena just 2 inches shy of that mark standing at 5'10".  Holly had a body that was curvy without being overly round as to be called pudgy.  Serena's body was tall, slim, lean and toned.  She wasn't as voluptuous as Holly but she still had the type of body even famous super models would envy. Holly had the wholesome girl next-door thing going for her while Serena's look was edgy without being too dark.  To most they would appear as different as night and day though all four were as close as any blood siblings could ever be.  Indeed, the McAllister's were most known for their strong family ties as well as their money.  

Recalling that he had been asked a question, Syrian turned his attention to his older sister since she had been the one to ask. He smirked before answering, "Nothing, Holly. I was just picturing Sevie's face when the principal confronted him.  How long do you think he'll last before he starts laughing in Shaver's face?"  

Serena snorted at this, as she too knew of her brother's nearly non-existent control as well as the rest of her family. "He'll probably break before Shaver says anything.  Either that or he'll antagonize him to see all the pretty colors he can make Shaver turn."  The two girls laughed picturing their brother and the show they were most likely missing.  "Who was it that pulled that prank anyway?  I know it wasn't me and it couldn't have been Holly since she was with me all morning.  You and Sevian however are unaccounted for since you two ran off the minute we got here.  So which one of you was it?  And how exactly did you do it?"

Syrian just eyed them coolly before replying in Italian, 'Vi diro piu successivamente.'  The two across from him smiled catching on that he didn't want to answer in case someone was listening in on them.  'Si e pensato il divertimento, non desidero rimanere qui tutto il giorno nell'aspettarlo per dare dentro al fatto che gli non diermo e stato compiuto.'  When he finished speaking he shot them a wicked look before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial of green liquid.  He carefully unscrewed the cap then walked towards the principal's desk and poured the potion into the coffee on its surface.  He sat back down before turning to his sisters and whispering, "Just watch." 

As if on cue the principal walked through the door in his entire rainbow colored glory.  He stalked to his desk, picked up the coffee and drained it in almost one swallow, all the while glaring venomously at the three in front of him.  Syrian, Serena and Holly watched as all the colors the prank had bought to his hair, skin and attire left leaving him looking his usual professional self.  They figured he didn't know that the effects of whatever Syrian did had worn off as his glare just intensified with his stare.  Syrian looked around the office for his brother just noticing that he hadn't walked through the door with Shaver.  

Before anyone could ask where Sevian was, Principal Shaver started speaking, "I know what the three of you are thinking right now.  I know that you're sitting there telling yourselves that this would be over in no time.  That I have no proof that it was you and that you will be free by lunchtime.  Well let me tell you something.  While I may not have proof that you had something to do with my colorful appearance, I do have proof of something else you four have done this week.  Remember Tuesday's food fight?  Well I have an eyewitness who swears he saw either you or your brother start the whole thing by shoving Jeff Mackey into Jenna Maloney before throwing a cup of applesauce at that little girl with the green braces." 

The three of them could only look at each other and blink before turning back to their principle.  "Actually sir, we were just wondering where Sevian is.  You left to go retrieve him, but he didn't come back with you," Syrian said in his usual blank tone.  "And further more, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to pin everything that goes wrong in this school on us.  I can honestly say that neither my brother nor I were the cause of Tuesday's food fight.  I assure you that your witness is mistaken and I would be glad to tell him or her just how mistaken they are."

"I don't hear you defending what you did to me today.  Can I take that as a confession that it was you who gave me my new colorful appearance?" Shaver asked smugly. 

"Today?" Syrian asked in a bewildered tone.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  With the exception of your hair, you look just as you do everyday."  The girls knew what Syrian was doing and supported him completely.  They were tired of this game as well.  They wanted to be done with the principal as soon as possible.  They all hated him with a passion and loved seeing him miserable. 

Abruptly Syrian stood up and walked towards the door.  The girls taking the hint followed him then walked out of the office when he held the door open for them.  Instead of walking through the door, Syrian turned back to the principal.  "Look sir, this needs to end.  I know my family has pulled some pranks in the past, but that does not give you the right to haul us in here every time something bad in this school happens.  If you continue to harass us then I will be forced to call my father in here so that you can explain to him why his children seem to be the only ones who are interrogated and punished when something goes wrong.  For now on unless you can prove beyond a reasonable doubt that we are guilty of these crimes, stay away from us or my family will be forced to take action."  Before Shaver could say anything Syrian left the office and quietly closed the door behind him. He caught up to his sisters as they were walking down the hall.  They walked quietly for a while before Syrian broke the silence. "We still don't know where Sev is."

"What did he have before Shaver called us in?" Holly asked. Syrian thought back before answering, "English, but since it's a new period now I believe he's in Math, or he should be.  I don't think he would just ignore a summons from Shaver even if he was as annoyed with him as we are."

"Do you think he's okay? Maybe we should call him."  Syrian took out his phone and dialed Sevian's number.  He waited for Sevian to pick up but there was no answer.  He tried again just in case was relived when he picked up.

"Syrian?" a nervous voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me.  Sev are you all right? Where are you? Why didn't you come to Shavers office? What's wrong?" Syrian asked all this in a rush. 

"Well I was on my way to his office when I had a bit of an accident. I ran into two of dad's old school friends. Well, sort of anyway. And actually I'm glad you called.  I'm not exactly sure how to handle this."

"Whom did you run into?" Syrian asked slowly.  He'd rarely heard Sevian so nervous.

"Severus Snape and Remus Lupin."

"Well, well, well.  Isn't this interesting?" Indeed, he found it quite interesting that when the two finally did show up they came to the school.  He wasn't however surprised that they were here at all.   "Where are you?" 

"I'm in the chemistry corridor. Syri, how should I handle this?" Sevian asked.

"Don't worry about it.  I'm on my way." Syrian disconnected with him and turned to his sisters. "He's in the chemistry corridor. And you'll never guess who's with him.  Snape and Lupin." He almost laughed out loud at the shocked look on their faces.

"What are they doing here?" Serena asked when she'd pulled herself together. 

"Well, we'll find out in a moment. Come on."  

            Sevian hung up his phone and turned back to his two companions.  He still couldn't believe his luck.  He looked at the two men but his eyes kept returning to Snape.  _He's beautiful, he thought staring at him in awe.  The man looked so proud, so strong.  So much like Syrian.  He couldn't get over the resemblance between Snape and his brother. He knew that Syrian favored him a little from the pictures they had seen, but seeing the real thing really brings it home, their nose, the shape of their jaw, their eyes, even their hair looked to be the same.  Especially after Syrian had spent the day in his potions lab.  Sevian sighed at the thought of his little brother (by three hours).  He knew that seeing this man would hurt Syrian.  Oh, he'll show little to no emotion other than disdain and cold amusement.  But Sevian knew better.  He could read Syrian better than anyone with the exception of his father.  This man could hurt not only Syrian but his father as well and as much as he's glad for the chance to finally meet him, he couldn't wait for Syrian to come and deal with Snape.  He didn't know how to act towards this man or what to say.  He didn't know if this was the right time for certain secrets to come to light or not.  And he didn't know why Snape was here.  "I was just talking to my brother.  He'll be here in a minute.  When I told him just whom it was I ran into he couldn't wait to meet you," he lied smoothly.  He didn't think either of them bought it but he didn't really care at this point.  "My brother is a big potions fanatic and practically jumped for joy at the thought of meeting Britain's most eligible potions master." He was babbling now and he knew it.  Thankfully before he could do more harm to his image, his family showed up._

            "Well you know me Sev.  Anything to further my knowledge and what better way to do that than at the knee of the very great Severus Snape?" Syrian's cool voice washed over the three and they turned to see him coming.  Sevian was surprised at the look on his brother's face.  He had expected to see anger, contempt or on the off chance just a bit of awe for whatever his brother thought of the man, he greatly admired his potions skill.  What he did not expect to see was the resignation and fear on his face.  Syrian for some reason was terrified of this man.  He knew that he was the only one to see it but that didn't ease his mind in the slightest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well Professor's may I introduce myself, I'm Syrian McAllister and these are my sisters, Serena and Holly. You've already met Sevian. However, as much as I love potions, my siblings seem to hate it, and I'm sure that the three of them have classes they need to be getting to." Taking Syrians very pointed dismissal the three of them scattered.  He turned back to Snape and Lupin and smirked.  Like Sevian he was struck by the similarity between him and the potions master.  _We're probably more alike than we could ever __guess, he thought wryly.  He sighed inwardly and thought about his next words.  Though things have already been set in motion now was not the time to blindside Snape with a few facts he didn't know about himself.  He decided to start with the most obvious question of all.  "Why are you here?  California is quite a ways from Scotland and Hogwarts."_

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked silkily.  

Syrian raised an eyebrow and allowed his eyes to show his amusement while the rest of his face remained impassive. "I asked 'Why are you here?' and I'm reasonably sure I asked in English so unless I slipped into Italian as I'm known to do, you should have no problem understanding me. Please answer the question."

"I really can't see what our being here has to do with you.  As far as I'm concerned our business is just that. Ours."

"You know what. I really don't feel like playing games so how about I tell you why you're here.  You're here because Voldemort is kicking the light side's ass in your little war you've going on in Europe and the wizarding world is turning to Harry Potter to save the day yet again.  You're all hoping that the 'Boy Who Lived' will come to you in your hour of need as he has done countless times before.  However, now that all you assholes at Hogwarts saw fit to betray him, your not so sure he'll come running this time are you? So what does Dumbledore do?  He sends his pet Death eater who just happened to be screwing the previously mentioned savior before he was forced to flee for his life. Did he think Potter would be more likely to return if it was his beloved Severus that asked for his help?" Syrian finished his rant in a cold hiss and sneered contemptuously at Lupin's shocked expression.  "Close your mouth Lupin, you look like a goldfish.  This can't be news to you.  I'm sure your husband told you about the affair he had with your dead friend's son.  His, at the time, fifteen year old and under aged son I might add. No?  Well I'm shocked.  I was sure he told you everything.  After all, marriage is supposedly based on trust, love and honesty.  Since you don't seem to have any of that I wonder do you just stay together for the kids?"

"Enough," Snape cried his voice dangerous if not a bit shaky.  " I don't know who you are or how you know any of this but I've had enough of your insolence and I want you to shut up right now."

"No, Snape I don't think I will" Syrian shot back, voice just as dangerous.  "Not until you here what I have to say.  For the first time in his life he's happy.  There's no one waiting in the shadow's to kill him. There are no impossible expectations heaped on him.  There's no one controlling his life, telling him what to do or who to be only to betray him at the first sign of trouble.  He is surrounded by people who love him for him.  HIM.  Not because of what he represents or because he's the son of some ghost.  Who the hell are you to come here and ruin his life again?  You betray him and cast him out and then come running here when things get too much for you to handle.  Not because you realized he was innocent and you want him back in your lives.  In fact you still believe he's guilty.  So tell me this, what makes you think that once he gets back to Hogwarts with you he won't start killing off members of the order? After all if he can kill a friend why not those he now considers his enemies?"   

"I never believed he was guilty." Snape said quietly.  Lupin looked surprised at this.  He obviously hadn't known his husband's thoughts on the Potter incident.  He had assumed because of Snape's obvious hatred for the 'Potter Brat' that like everyone else he believed Harry to be guilty. "I never thought he was capable of killing period let alone someone he considered family."

"Then leave.  Walk away and don't look back.  He doesn't deserve this."

"I can't.  I have to at least try.  He's free to tell me to go to hell but I have to try."

" Do you really expect him to tell you to go to hell?  Do you really think he'll be able to turn away from you when you, his beloved Severus, claim to need him? If you've ever cared for him or given a flying fuck about whether or not he lived or died you'll leave him alone and walk away. He's been hurt and turned on too many times and I won't let it happen again." Syrian turned on his heel but didn't get 4 feet before Snape stopped him.

"Who are you?" he asked.  "Why do you care so much?"

Syrian turned back to him and gave a wicked grin. "Don't you recognize me," he asked. And before he turned back around his eyes flashed and changed color.  Onyx eyes stared at the two men before being replaced by emerald again. Syrian smirked then walked away.  He turned back one more time coolly looking Snape over. He debated with himself before speaking almost as an after thought, "Oh, and Sevian, Serena and I were born Christmas day. We just turned sixteen." Watching as realization dawned on him, he turned and walked away.

Italian Translation: (I used an internet translator for this so if it's wrong I'm sorry.)

Vi diro piu successivamente = I'll tell you later.

Si e pensato il divertimento, non desidero rimanere qui tutto il giorno nell'aspettarlo per dare dentro al fatto che gli no diermo e stato compiuto. = Though it was fun, I don't want to stay in here all day waiting for him to give in to the fact that we won't tell him who did it or how it was accomplished.

Well. It's been quite the wait for this chapter and I still don't think it's good. However I posted it anyway and I hope the response to this one is as good as the first chapter was.  I lost track of how this I wanted this to go.  It seems that the longer I wait to post the more ideas I get and the more the story changes.  Take this chapter for instance.  It wasn't supposed to end with Syrian hinting at Snape or showing him his eyes.  It was supposed to end with Syrian giving Snape a mild threat and walking away.  I don't know what happened.  Well any way, I'm sorry the chapter is so short.  I'll try to make it longer.  Before I go I would like to thank the following people:  **Shadow Adams, AlongCametheSpider, minerva alistor, athenakitty, insanechildfanfic, amy, Dakagema, Kateri1, Lady Lorene, yesi99, Charlene, DeadRoses, KittenBabyGirl, Jayih.  Thank you all for reviewing. It meant a lot to me that my first reviews were so positive. I would also like to that my flamer: ****Slytherin Prince.  **

Ciao,

Paris


End file.
